Paul's Baby Girl
by WolfTsamisyu7
Summary: Its the next generation of the La Push pack, but Paul wants his baby girl to stay out of Pack business to protect her...And his dark past.. But when she meets a boy that brings out what she truly is, will she embrace it or fight it? SEQUEL to Paul's Baby Sister
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter to the Sequel of Paul's Baby Sister! Leave Reviews on what you think!**

* * *

***Third Person POV***

Paul raced through the woods as fast as he can as he heard his wife panting in this thoughts through their bond

**'Dammit Paul if you don't get here in the next five minutes I am going to kill you!'**

**'Damn man ,I haven't imprinted and I feel sorry for you.'** Embry winces at Rachel's tone through the Pack bond.

Even in his wolf form Paul's wolf growls uneasily as they push their legs harder, desperate to get to their mate and soon their new born pup **'Almost there.'..**

Ever since the death of his sister and Jacob they've cracked down on patrol, his wolf enjoyed the stretching sensation of their muscles, it kept his mind off...What they did... They finally make it to the town make it towards the end of the woods that lead toward the town, Paul morphs back to human, throws on a pair of khaki shorts and sprints to the hospital

* * *

Rachel flushes as she feels another contraction start, 'Dammit Paul!' she grips the sheets of the bed, she looked around to see a empty white hospital room, it was 5.a.m in the morning when Rachel heard her water break then felt a horrible pain. Paul was out on patrol with Embry but she somehow managed to get to the hospital by herself, with Paul chewing her out in their bond

"Okay on this next contraction I want you to push okay?" the doctor says when she and three other nurses come into the room

Fear runs over Rachel, **'Please Paul.. I need you..'** she sends the thought before the pain fills off her thought, the doctor puts a blanket over her legs and looks up at her "Okay here comes another contraction Rachel...And...Push."

Rachel tightened her stomach and pushed, the pain was worse than she thought, she wanted to cry, she wanted Paul here to hold her hand and say she could do this but-

"Rachel!"

Her heart skips a beat when she hears her husband burst into the room wearing green scrubs, she smiles, "About time." she pants

Paul smiled her favorite smile as he held her hand in hers, "I'm here baby.."

All the pain faded away as she got lost in his eyes, well until she heard the doctor yell, "Its a girl!" the doctor cut the umbilical cord and the baby's first cry filled the room

Paul kissed his wife sweat soaked forehead, "You did it baby.." he looked up as the doctor handed him a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, "What are we gonna name her?" he asked

The newborn infant opened her eyes, Paul gasped as he meet the ocean blue eyes of his daughter, "Anabell Jacquelyn Lahote."


	2. Chapter 2

"Anabell! Get you ass up, Now!"

I groan in frustration at my dad's bellow from downstairs, "ugh,why doesnt he go bug Cody for a change." I growl into my pillow

"I heard that!" damn his sensitive hearing, "You have five minutes until I release the boys up there."

I launch myself out of my bed, "I'm up, I'm up!" I groan walking into my bathroom, I hated when he threatned to send them up here, and by them I mean by younger brother and cousins who are oddly hear every morning to take us to school.

I let the warm water push away the sleepyness away as I start to plan out the day..The start of senior year, I was so excited, up all night parties, drive license and boys...Lots and lots of boys

"Bell!"

I jump at the harsh voice at my door, "If you come in here David I will kick you where the sun dont shine until you will come a Diana." I hear him freeze then kick my bedroom door open, "Shit." I turn the water off and rush to put my black robe on, "Dad!" I yell as I run into the bulky warm chest of my cousin

"Good morning sunshine," he smiles, wrapping his thick tan arms around me, he kisses my drenched hair, "Your dad warned you," he chuckles

"Yeah but that doesnt give you the right to kick my freaking door down when Im in the shower!" I snarl at him, hitting him in the chest

He lets me go, pretending to be wounded, "But I was just making sure my favorite cousin was safe and sound." he pouts, flashing his chocolate brown eyes at me

"I thought I was your favorite cousin." my brother interjects walking into my room, even though a year younger than me, Cody was a full foot taller than I was and like my dad, was nothing but muscel. He wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his bareless chest

"Did you get back from a run?" I ask looking up at him

He exchanges a glance with David, "Yeah, duh, you know I need to keep in shape for sports." Cody replied, as a junior Cody has played pretty much every sport in school and has always been named the a player. "Mom said breakfest is downstairs,"

"Alright. You two butt heads get out of my room and I'll be down in a sec." I say, pushing Cody away, well attempting to given he's as strong as a bull.

"Okay,okay. We'll get out of your hair." they both kiss my head than walk out of the room

I put on a black vee-neck top and my favorite aeropostal jeans and start to work on my hair and make-up. Staring in the mirror I find myself looking in amazement and confusion at the color of my eyes, a light ocean blue color, I dont understand how I got them since my parents both have brown eyes, even Cody has brown eyes.. **'Oh well..' **I spray some perfume on me, grab my backpack then head downstairs


End file.
